civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Civilization VI: Aquaculture (Custom Expansion)
Larger variety of ocean tiles, similar to land tiles. Rough waters, reefs, polar waters, etc. * Canals, dams and bridges. * Fishing/Aquaculture. * More things for builders to do in the water (e.g. Lighthouses as a tile improvement instead of a Harbour building). * More things to do in the ocean (e.g. Fishing Trawlers that can operate outside your territory). I became so accustomed in Rising Tide to having useful oceans that it feels really lame going back to them being an essentially barren expanse, even in later eras where things like tidal power stations would make sense!. While rivers are too thin to go all-out on humanity's historical relationship with rivers, fisheries could still be placed in adjacent tiles to provide an alternative to agriculture. One thing I loved in Rising Tide was how water farms looked - and fisheries exist in real life too (and for a long time!, see China). There's no reason I shouldn't be able to fill my coastline with farms just like I do the land, if I so choose. Patch Notes ;General * Oceans, Rivers and Lakes are now named. This is applicable for some boosts. ** Rivers that merge will retain only a single name. * Rivers and Lakes are now considered to be "worked" once they are providing for a single city. ** Further cities settled will receive only the coastal adjacency bonus. *** This penalty is removed upon searching Sanitation. *** Aqueducts will now prioritize mountains over other sources of freshwater. ** A worked river that merges with a clean river will become clean, for simplicity. * Fish resource renamed to "Cod", as generic fish are now thematically available in all tiles. * Whales are now only found in Ocean tiles, and are no longer found in coastal tiles. ;New Hexes * Estuaries (Terrain Feature) occur in Coastal tiles at River Mouths. ** Provides 1 Food and 1 Production (instead of 1 Food and 1 Gold). ** Can be improved. ** Coastal tiles will now extend around the estuary. * Reefs (Terrain Feature) occur in Coastal tiles at random. ** Provides 2 Food and 1 Science (instead of 1 Food and 1 Gold). *** Provides +1 Culture with Conservation (Civic). ** Provides +1 Appeal to adjacent hexes. hey provide appeal in adjacent hexes and in later eras are a source of Culture. Reefs can be destroyed by Builders, but incur environmental penalties similar to destroying rainforests and woods (e.g. Teddy’s Agenda). ** Cannot be improved. ** Can be destroyed by Builders, but incurs environmental penalties (e.g. Environmentalist Agenda). * Rough Waters (Terrain Feature) ** Provides 2 Production (instead of 1 Food and 1 Gold). * Polar Water (Terrain) ** Provides 2 Food (instead of 1 Food and 1 Gold). ** Equivalent to Coastal Water for the purposes of building and embarkment. ** 50% increase in movement costs. *** Penalty removed with Steam Power (Technology). *** Norway can no longer embark in ocean tiles early, and instead ignore this penalty. ** Supports both Coastal and Ocean resources. ;Buildings and Tile Improvements * Lighthouses are now a Tile Improvement instead of a Harbour Building. ** Provides 1 Production. ** Provides 1 Production to adjacent tiles. ** Provides vision (3 hexes in all directions). * Fish Market (Harbour Building) replaces the Lighthouse (Building). ** Providing the Lighthouse's current bonuses. ;Marine/Polar Resources * Tundra ** Cattle (Bonus Resource) ** Furs (Luxury Resource) ** Seals (Bonus Resource) - +2 Food (New) ** Yaks (Luxury Resource) - +1 Food, +1 Gold (New) * Sea Ice ** Seals (Bonus Resource) - +2 Food (New) * Lake resources: ** Eels (Bonus Resource) - +1 Food (New) ** Carp (Bonus Resource) - +1 Food (New) * Coastal resources: ** Cod (Bonus Resource) - +1 Food (Replaces "Fish") ** Crabs (Bonus Resource) ** Oil (Strategic Resource) ** Pearls (Bonus Resource) * Open Ocean/Polar resources: ** Cod (Bonus Resource) ** Oil (Strategic Resource) ** Squid (Luxury Resource) - +2 Culture ** Whales (Luxury Resource) - No longer found in coastal tiles, except in polar regions. New Technologies ;Ancient era * Fishing - NEW ** Requirements: None ** Unlocks: Fisheries (Tile Improvement) ** To Boost: None (occupies the first column of techs, which cannot be boosted). * Sailing - UPDATED ** Now requires Fishing (remains a second column tech). * Aquaculture - NEW ** Requirements: Irrigation and Sailing. ** Unlocks: Offshore Fisheries (Tile Improvement) ** To Boost: Build a Fishery. * Masonry - UPDATED ** Now unlocks the ability for Traders to build Bridges. Prior to Masonry, Trade Routes will be slowed by the presence of rivers. ;Classical era * Canals - NEW ** Requirements: Irrigation and Masonry. ** Unlocks: Ancient Canals (Tile Improvement) and Canoes (Unit Promotion). ** To Boost: Research either Mathematics or Engineering. ;Renaissance era * Square Rigging - UPDATED ** Also grants the ability to build Fishing Trawlers (Naval Builder Unit). ** Also reveals ocean resources. ** Boost changed to "Have ocean tiles within your borders." from "Kill a unit with a Musketman." * Industrial Dams - NEW ** Requirements: Mass Production ** Unlocks: Artificial Lake (District) ** To Boost: Use an Aqueduct to connect freshwater to a city. ;Industrial era * Power Canals - NEW ** Requirements: Industrial Dams ** Unlocks: Industrial Canals ** To Boost: Use a Canal to connect freshwater to a city. ;Modern era * Tidal Power - NEW ** Requirements: Power Canals and Electricity ** Unlocks: Tidal Barrages (Tile Improvement) ** To Boost: Connect two separate oceans or lakes using canals. ;Atomic era * Plastics - UPDATED ** Offshore Oil Rigs are now built by Fishing Trawlers instead of Builders. New Infrastructure and Units ;Fisheries (Tile Improvement) * Built in tiles adjacent to the coast, rivers or lakes. ** Removes resources. * Provides +2 Food and +0.5 Housing. ** +1 Gold with Cartography (Technology). ** +1 Food with Plastics (Technology). * Fisheries provide half as much food if the river/lake already has a Fishery or if adjacent to another Fishery on the coast. ** This penalty is removed with the Naturalist (Civic). ;Offshore Fisheries (Tile Improvement) * Built in coastal tiles and lakes. ** Removes resources. * Provides +2 Food. ** +1 Food with an adjacent to a Fishing Boat. ** +1 Gold with Cartography (Technology). ** +1 Food with Plastics (Technology). ;Canals (Tile Improvement) * Built on any flat land adjacent to a River, Lake, the Coast or another segment of Canal, forming a chain similar to China’s Great Wall. * Provides defense and movement bonuses/penalties as a river. ** Can be built on rough terrain with Power Canals (Technology). ** Can transport naval units with Power Canals (Technology). * Provides freshwater to adjacent tiles. ;Canoes (Unit Promotion) * Allows units to move along canals and rivers as if they are roads. * Halves the movement penalty for crossing rivers and canals. ;Fishing Trawlers (Naval Builder Unit) * One-use builder unit that can be expended on an Ocean Resource to establish a work boat. Ocean Resources can only be worked by a Fishing Trawler. ** Upon researching Plastics, can establish Offshore Oil Rigs. Oil Rigs are no longer constructed by Builders. * Provides the tile's yield to your civilization. ** This does not require a Citizen. ** Trawlers can operate outside of your territory, but cannot defend themselves. ** Possible balance feature: Do not grant sight and do not incur diplomatic penalties to enemies unless you have vision. Pirates have capsized your Fishing Trawler. *** Trawlers gain vision upon discovering Radio. ;Artificial Lake (District) * Built adjacent to a mountain, river or canal. Similar to an aqueduct, but does not also need to be adjacent to the City Center. * Provides freshwater to adjacent tiles. * Supports the building of Offshore Fisheries and Harbors. ** Does not support the Huey Teocalli (Civ6), nor do they provide Faith or Appeal based bonuses. * Does not count toward the District limit, as with Aqueducts and Neighborhoods. ;Tidal Barrage (Tile Improvement) * Built in coastal, ocean and lake tiles. * Provides +2 Production. * Links to other nearby tidal barrages and land, similar to China's Great Wall. * Obstructs enemy movement until destroyed. New Civilizations and Leaders ;Venice (Cilivization) - NEW * Leader: ??? * Leader Bonus: City Centers provide +1 Trade Route capacity (still requires Foreign Trade civic). +50% yields from Domestic Trades. * Leader Agenda - Doge of Venice: Likes civilizations that have trade routes with Venice. Dislikes civilizations that refuse deals with Venice. * Special Ability - The Floating City: Can build districts on coastal tiles. Coastal Districts can be walked on by land units without penalty or embarking. Pillaged and sabotaged coastal districts suffer the usual coastal penalties. * Unique Unit - Merchant of Venice: Unique civilian unit that can be trained upon acquiring the Guilds civic. Merchants can conduct Trade Missions while within City-States you are not at war with and provide a large sum of gold, equivalent to Siphon Funds. * Unique Infrastructure - Customs House: Can only be built in City-States you are the Suzerain of. Provides Gold and Envoy Points. Customs Houses continue to function even if you lose Suzerainty. ;Bangkok (City State) - NEW * Type: Trade * Unique Suzerain Bonus: Your units ignore movement costs from embarking and disembarking. ;Norway (Civilization) - UPDATED * Special ability no longer grants "can embark in ocean tiles after researching shipbuilding". * Special ability now grants "ignores the movement penalty from moving through polar water and can pass through sea ice from the start of the game". * Other effects unchanged. Although I would personally advocate to move the Naval healing and Longship to Harald's leader bonus, because Norway is bloated as heck. Version 2: River Focused ;Technologies :The following lists modifications to the above technologies. * Fishing ** Fisheries are now built in river tiles instead of adjacent to them. * Sailing ** Allows all units the ability to embark in rivers in addition to allowing Builders to embark in coasts. * Aquaculture ** Now allows Fisheries to be built in coastal tiles, instead of adding an additional Offshore Fishery improvement. ** No longer removes the adjacency penalty from Fisheries. * Masonry - As above (bridges). * Canals - Removed. * Engineering ** Now also unlocks the ability to build Canals. * Square Rigging - As above (trawlers and ocean resources). * Industrial Dams ** Artificial Lakes provide +1 Food to adjacent tiles. * Industrialization - NEW ** Upgrades canals (similar to road upgrades). *** Industrial Canals can support all naval units. * Power Canals - Removed. * Tidal Power ** Allows builders to build on Floodplains. ** Tidal Barrages must now be built in Rivers and provides production. * Plastics - As above (trawler upgrade). ;Rivers * Occupy hexes rather than running between two hexes. * Provide 1 Food and Production. * Provide +0.5 Food to adjacent tiles (requires 2 adjacent river tiles to gain any benefit). * Cities settled adjacent to a river can build most naval units, excluding submarines and large vessels (which would be so described). ** Most naval units can now navigate rivers. * Canoes (Unit Promotion proposed above) now causes units to embark when they enter rivers. This has no impact on the speed to cross rivers without other bonuses, but allows units to move up/down rivers as if they are roads. ;River Features * Estuaries occur within 2 tiles of the coast. ** Provide 2 Production. * Floodplains can now occur in any flat terrain adjacent to rivers (no longer a desert exclusive feature). ** Provide +1 Food. This stacks with the river adjacent bonus. ** Floodplains are more common when adjacent to estuaries. ** Floodplains cannot be improved prior to Tidal Power (Technology), except by Egypt or specific tile improvement. ** Floodplains can be removed with use of Artificial Lakes (Tile Improvement), using the Industrial Dams (Technology). * Resources can occur in freshwater tiles, including lakes: ** Carp (Basic Resource) - +1 Food ** Eels (Basic Resource) - +1 Food ** Gold (Luxury Resource) - +3 Gold (excludes lakes) ** Salmon (Luxury Resource) - +2 Good ;River Improvements * Fisheries ** Requires Fishing (Technology). ** Provides +2 Food and +1 Gold. *** Provides half as much food if adjacent to another Fishery. ** Can be built in lakes and rivers, with or without a resource (as with land farms). *** Can be built in Coastal tiles with Aquaculture (Technology). Aquaculture no longer removes the adjacency penalty. * Water Mills ** Requires Wheel (Technology). No longer a City Center building. ** Provides +1 Food and +1 Production. ** Provides +1 Food if adjacent to Wheat or Rice. * Bridges ** Requires Masonry (Technology). ** Built by builders and automatically by traders. ** Allows you to bypass the movement cost of rivers. * Iconic Bridge (Wonder) ** Provides +Culture and/or +Gold (e.g. Golden Gate Bridge, America or Rialto Bridge, Venice) * Iconic Aqueduct (Wonder) ** Provides +Food and +Culture (e.g. Pont Du Gard of Rome, in France). * Big Ben (Wonder) ** Must now be built on a River tile rather than adjacent to it. * Tidal Barrage ** Requires Tidal Power (Technology). ** Must be built in a river. ** Provides +3 Production. * Thames Barrier ** Requires Tidal Power (Technology proposed above). ** Must be built adjacent in a river adjacent to Floodplains. ** Provides +2 Production to all Floodplains worked by this city. ** Prevents enemy naval units from passing up the river. ;River-Adjacent Improvements * Wonders: Hanging Gardens, Hermitage and Ruhr Valley (also adjacent to Industrial Zone). * City Centers and Commercial Hubs receive an adjacency bonus from rivers. ;Damming * Artificial Lakes (District) can be built with Industrial Dams (Technology). ** Artificial Lakes and Industrial Canals can be used to allow in-land cities to support a harbor and produce all naval units. * Water beyond an Artificial Lake is considered "dammed", and provides no base yield or adjacency bonuses. ** This has no effect on resources or tile improvements, for simplicity, but will reduce the output due to the removal of base yield. ** City Centers lose their adjacency bonus is built downstream of a dam, and so dams can be used offensively to starve an enemy city. * Any artificial lakes downstream and any lake-dependant buildings or districts will be considered pillaged (such as a harbor), and cannot be repaired until the water flow is restored. Other Feedback ; Unfinished New Features * Barbarian Units ** Proposal: The name, "Barbarian", now changes with era or active governments. For example, Natives (Ancient), Barbarians (Classical), Rebels (Renaissance, Land), Pirates (Renaissance, Naval) and Terrorists (Information, Land). Although terrorists might be too much of a trigger word, I'm not sure. ** Reason: Having "Barbarians" spawn from your unhappy cities seems disrespectful to them. Additionally, seeing a "Barbarian AT Unit" just feels super weird. Perhaps its my own cultural background, but the term "Barbarian" seems archaic (in setting, rather than usage). * Barbarian Scouts ** Proposal: Replaced with Barbarian Hunters, which are visually and statistically identical with the exception of movement, which is that of a Warrior instead (i.e. they move slower). ** Reason: Barbarian Scounts need to be slower. While I really enjoy the gameplay with Barbarians in Civilization VI (i.e. they do not start spawning and attacking you until they spot your city and return home with the information), Scouts a frankly too difficult to intercept with a Warrior unit (and scouts occur too early and too frequently to reasonable counter). * Natural Wonders, such as Pantanal, should be valid targets for National Parks. * Passive and Inherent Bonuses on the Civic and Technology trees feel too hidden, increasing the burden of knowledge on both new and returning players. For example, "Embarkment" is only mentioned in the description of Sailing and not listed with an unlock bubble. And yet things like "Reveals Oil" and "Upgrades Roads" do have bubbles, so I'm not sure where the line is drawn on what to show. * Missionaries, Apostles and Inquisitors ** Proposal: Viable solution to path blocking. For example, Civilian (or any) units of any civilization can occupy the same hex as theological units while at peace. Zone of Control could perhaps be a promotion available to theological units. ** Reason: If you are unable to compete for a religious victory or have already had your holy cities converted, or simply lack the faith to defeat 20+ theological units, there doesn't seem to be any reasonable way to deal with being "under siege" by theological units (and AI love producing 20+ units). While I can appreciate the eSports gameplay of surrounding a city with 6 theological units for free, it feels more like an exploit. * China's Great Wall needs to function as a wall, rather than a fortification (that often gets used by enemies). Similar to the Encampment, each section should have a Health Bar and an inherent defensive bonus that makes them reasonably resilient without siege units, and perhaps can be ignored entirely at later eras. The wall could impose a movement penalty (similar to crossing a river) to China's own units, if the effect proves too strong (although I feel it's a fair strength considering that it requires a lot of hexes that otherwise become useless). The wall would have no effect on traders, theological and civilian units, obviously ; Missing/Wrongfully Abandoned Features * Diplomatic Capital (Rising Tide). Something I really enjoyed about Rising Tide (that I hadn't experienced in previous Civilization games) was the notion of explicitly trying to make yourself appealing/desirable to other nations - that is to say, offering benefits by contrast to simply having good resources available (since having a productive city is mostly for your benefit, not the benefit of traders). This doesn’t have to implemented as a diplomacy system, either, and could work as an expansion to Religion. The current religious perks seem overall too weak for "I want your religion!" gameplay to ever really be applicable (even though it was only recently that my population was saved from starvation by an enemy religion's invasion, which allowed my to build a food-producing religious building). * Congress and United Nations (Civilization V). Civilization VI feels like it lacks some of the Political/Public Relations elements that the World Congress and United Nations introduced on Civilization V - where you could impose your will on people without domination. While I wholly despised the Diplomacy Victory in Civilization V due to its win condition being decided through gold rather than any diplomacy, I didn’t see any issue with the actual Diplomacy features. The ability to be a nuisance and grief your opponents by imposing costs on your enemies and garner bonuses for yourself was fun, and I think it would be worth returning especially if it doesn’t directly feed a win condition any more. * War Score (Rising Tide). One thing that Rising Tide got right was telling you how much damage had been accumulated by both sides and thus the net cost of compensation. It's really difficult to gauge the value that AI puts on certain things versus the costs and damages incurred by war, and it was nice having a sort of enforced system of "You need to cover 1000 points in damages with your trade, or else appeal for mercy." * City ruins. Destroying an entire city doesn't leave anything but a ring-road where the city center stood (plus any snaking roads). I feel like districts (including the City Center) and Wonders should leave behind ruins, which could perhaps have an appeal bonus (upon researching Archaeology) and could even be repaired(?). Tile improvement could remain (either auto-pillaged or in whatever state they were), but unworked (obviously) and thus ripe for being claimed by new cities). In any event, there should definitely be some rubble left on the ground even if it offers no gameplay purpose (although gameplay purpose would be nicer). Category:Blog posts